Nightmare One-shot
by SourSpynapple
Summary: Just one of Leo's nightmares. My first story. I have never written a summary so this is bad. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH! I am new to this site, this is my first story, I may or may not have written this in 5 minutes, I may or may not have been half asleep when I wrote this. I won't ask for reviews or stuff, because I will be happy if anyone even reads this. Anyways, on with the story˚∆˚**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Leo, Percy or the Argo, so yeah :(**

 **P.S I have no clue how to do line breaks.**

Leo sat on the edge of his bedroll in the dim light of the engine room, the silence of the Argo broken only by the uniform _puff puff_ of the engine. Without thinking, words he had heard earlier began to flow through his head. _Useless, seventh wheel, annoying, good for nothing._ He tried to keep the harmful memories out of his mind, but they just continued to shove their way into his train of thought. Finally, he gave up and flopped onto the bed with a huff, running his hands through his tangled hair. After what felt like hours of staring at the ceiling, he gradually fell into a restless sleep.

Leo was back in his mom's workshop, the night it burned down. Although he couldn't feel the flames, the smoke was burning his eyes and making his lungs feel like they were on fire. He squinted through the smoke, and saw the silhouette of a woman. He tensed, thinking it was Gaia, but that quickly turned to fear as he realised it was his mom. But instead of being the beautiful woman he remembered, she was reduced to a charred husk, a mound of burnt skin and bones.

Half cooked flesh hung of her arms, and the skin on her face had been burned off on one side, revealing her skull. Even though she was surely dead, she moved towards him at an alarming pace. Leo screamed, and fell backwards as the wall collapsed. He continued to scream in terror as the corpse advanced forward, and it closed its blackened hand around his face. Leo yelled and struggled, but the stench of rotten flesh was overwhelming, and the smoke was making it hard to breathe, and …

"Leo! Leo, wake up" Leo shot up like a spring and threw a badly aim punch in the direction of the voice, the sound of skin hitting skin jolting him back into reality.

"Dude! What was that for?" the voice hissed, and Leo gradually saw the frowning face of Percy inches away from his own. He yelped in surprise and scooted backwards, flattening against the wall and breathing heavily.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked harshly. Percy's face softened, and he looked at Leo with concern in his sea green eyes.

"I heard you screaming, and thought maybe there was a monster, but when I got here you were just sleeping. Well, not just sleeping, I swear your blanket made you angry you were trying so hard to destroy it." Percy grimaced at his feeble attempt at a joke. "Gods, what am I doing. Leo, do you want to talk about it?" The younger boy just shook his head wordlessly. The look on his face must have been pretty bad, because Percy stood up, stretched, and walked to the door. Before leaving he hesitated, and called over his shoulder to Leo,

"If you want to talk just tell me, okay?" Leo nodded, but Percy had already left.

Leo lay awake in bed, scared of having another nightmare. While he rested, thoughts of the crew's harsh words crept back into his mind. Maybe they were just in a bad mood, he thought hopefully. I mean, Percy seemed to care about me. Maybe they didn't mean what they said. Maybe they _do_ care. Maybe…

************************************************************************************************************************************** **Yay! A depressing one-shot! Meh, whatever goes onto the page stays. If you recognise some ideas, they were probably not mine. The things I read stay in my head and I can't get rid of them. E.G I really want to say PEACE OUT FISH TROUT but that is _not_ mine soo... Anywho, BYE**

 **P.S sorry if the characters are a bit ooc I have no clue how to write characters with a proper personality**

 **P.P.S I like writing the letters P.S**


End file.
